


Succo

by m1nttea (orphan_account)



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 19:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20551550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/m1nttea
Summary: Marina forgets about something.





	Succo

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry about the title ok. I asked discord for names and I got "succo" lol. Anyways there's no actual smut.

It was so hot, when Marina woke up. She looked at her bedside mirror, legs still under the blanket and noticed a bright green sticky note on the mirror.  
"Future Marina," it said Marina continued reading. "You need to go grocery shopping."  
Fuck. Marina had forgotten about that. She jumped out of bed. It was only 9:30. Nice. She ran to the kitchen, and put a slice of toast in the hello Kitty toaster. Everything in this kitchen had to be Hello Kitty according to Pearl. Although the refrigerator wasn't actually hello Kitty, the thing was covered in a obscene amount of hello Kitty magnets and stickers. Marina rushed to the bedroom. Tied her hair into a ponytail, and put on a teal tank top Pearl had given her. Marina rembered her saying, "Look Marina it matches your hair!" Her hair was back to it's usual neon turquoise. She looked at her contacts, And fuck it. She wasn't putting in contacts. She instead opted for the neon pink hello Kitty glasses that Pearl had given her. Ding! The toast was done. Marina rushed back to the kitchen, with black shorts on. The grabbed the toast, stuck it in her mouth, grabbed her purse and ran out the door. She was so tired when she finally got to the bus station, she didn't notice the weird looks that she was getting. She practically ran into the grocery store. Thirty minutes later a rather happy looking Marina struggled to open the door while she struggled to control four paper bags filled with groceries. Finally. The door clicked and unlocked. She saw Pearl on the couch. She crept in, silently placed the bags on the counter and crept behind Pearl. She struggled to hold in a laugh. The front half of Pearl's hair was sticking straight up. "Boo!" She shouted and Pearl jumped, looking behind her. "Marina! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Then Pearl glanced down. Oh my god! Marina! Marina glanced down also. She saw hickeys in a straight line down her inner thigh. ..... "Oh my god. Pearl! The cashiers and the bus people probably think I'm some kind of weirdo, walking around with hickeys on my legs!" Marina hyperventalted. "Marina. Calm down. Probably not as weird as some other people have walked around with on their bodies. Besides, I don't like how that one cashier flirted with you. Now he knows you're taken!" Pearl looked rather happy about the fact that the cashier probably wouldn't be able to look her in the eye next time she went to the store.


End file.
